Spiraling Madness: A Love Lies Bleeding Side Story
by Inuyoshie
Summary: Lord Aizen is quite protective of his prey. So when Ichigo accidentally confessed to Uryuu Ishida, one of the infamous vampire hunting Quincy clan, Aizen moved quickly, sending Szayel. One crazy vampire, one proud Quincy, one room? Bad mix. Maybe lemon.
1. Chapter 1

"_And I want to know_

_The __**depths of**__ your mind_

_Tell me this whole thing is__** madness**_

_And we're doing fine…"_

-Depeche Mode, Breathe

Spiraling Madness: A Love Lies Bleeding Side Story

By Inuyoshie

(From Uryuu's eyes)

The Quincy is the most prestigious and effective vampire hunting organizations out there. My family, the Ishida clan, founded the organization. Mind you, my idiot father refuses to recognize me as a Quincy, I know what I am. Our organization is pure, our pride and honor are unbreakable. We refuse to consort with vampires, unlike the Seretei who have many vampires and vampire half breeds among their ranks. Vampires are parasites, how can one work with them? I never could understand that.

No matter how liberal the Seretei is, I was still curious to meet Kurosaki Ichigo. His father was a famous vampire hunter, and… perhaps part of me hoped Ichigo would be too. Hunting vampires is a nasty and dangerous business, and it's always nice to meet co-workers I guess. But Ichigo never mentioned vampires, not even once. He used not euphemisms, nothing. It just… never came up. It was almost as if he avoided the topic on purpose.

My father told me later on that Ichigo was afraid of them. The way he said it made it sound so weak, but later when I brought it up, the look on Ichigo's face… for some reason it seemed to spur me on to kill more of those blood sucking parasites.

Not that I liked Ichigo of course- Ichigo was hot-headed, smart but not intelligent. That and homosexuality is a carnal sin I would never partake in, no matter how 'girly' my hobbies may seem. Sewing is a useful skill. Vampire hunters rarely marry, and if they do, their significant others tend to die. Like Masaaki Kurosaki. So knowing how to sew is a useful thing for a bachelor. Also sewing gives me an excuse to carry around sharp objects without anyone asking questions. Every single one of my needles is silver plated and blessed. It took a lot to get them that way, but having a rich father has its perks.

Throughout grade school and middle school, Ichigo and I survived in different spheres. He always was… there, not like how a stalker is, but more like silent support. When some newer kids tried to give me grief about my hobbies Ichigo made them shut up. I never understood why until he and I got into an argument at school one day. How exactly we got on the topic of my well being is beyond me, but it ended with Ichigo shouting 'I care about you you freaking asshole!' and running off.

Of course, I didn't think much of it.

… Alright, that's a lie. It's unholy to lie. The outburst bothered me, causing all of Ichigo's previous actions to add up into one horrifying reality: Ichigo Kurosaki had a crush on me.

I went home. I had homework, and I had to distress. There was a very attractive looking dress I had in my head, and I had drawn it out on paper last night. Creating it would get my mind off of the irritating orange haired boy. A breeze rolled in, and I shivered. When did I open my window? I got up, and closed the window with a sigh. My lights flickered out, and every hair on the back stood on end.

There was a vampire in my room.

Casually, I pulled out two sewing needles and backed against the window, my eyes scanning my dark room. Was my door closed? It should be. Much as I disliked my father, I'd dislike him even more if he was a vampire.

Where was the vermin? There were no noises that indicated movement… my bedroom was eerily quiet. An owl hooted outside and I jumped slightly. That's when I heard a noise. Chuckling. Not just Heheh chuckling but a deep throated giggle with an awful mocking lilt to it. I lunged towards the sound, my needles out… and stumbled, trying to keep my balance. The chortling increased. I spun and attacked again, this time hitting something.

"Oh my," a voice remarked in the dark. It sounded low enough to be male, but disturbingly silky. "You managed to cut me."

"Damn straight. Now show yourself!" I barked, frustrated.

"Che, such a demanding boy you are… Quincy…" the man stretched my title out slowly, almost purring it. It felt sick. I lunged again, only this time my opponent caught me, wrapping a thin but muscular arm around my waist.

"What the-" I started, scowling as I felt fingertips brush up and down my waist. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" the man remarked in a mock innocent voice, right next to my ear. Gah, I shuddered, and started struggling, causing the man to chuckle again. So I stabbed him in the chest with my holy sewing needles. The man broke away, hissing slightly.

"Well," I remarked, "not so tough now, huh?"

"Oh, don't get too cocky little Quincy boy," the man replied, now behind me. Something cold was pressed to the back of my neck. It took a few moments to compute that there was a syringe pressed to my neck, but by the time I did, something warm was spreading through my limbs and my eyelids were drooping.

"Damn… you…" I muttered, trying to stagger to the door. My assailant's arms seemed waay too strong as they circled around my waist again, pulling me easily against a thin, muscular body.

"My boy… I am already there," he purred in my ear, before I passed out.

I woke up to screaming.

My eyes snapped open. The room I was in was small, and dark, save a bright lamp swinging over a metal table. A figure was strapped to the table, with most of his innards on the ground. A tall, lithe man was crouched over the prone figure, with a neatly combed mess of light pink hair and flashing rectangular glasses. The pink haired man was a vampire, I could tell by his disgusting silky aura. A silver scalpel rested comfortably in the vampire's hand, as he made another cut. Some blood spurted at his face and he frowned.

"Now that was rude," he remarked, in the same voice that tormented me last night. That was the bastard. I bared my teeth. The vampire randomly pulled out a compact and snapped it open with the kind of grace I've only seen in a woman and scowled at his reflection. "Very rude, you made my face messy,"

After a few moments of preening, the man went back to the poor soul on the table. I watched, my stomach turning but unable to turn away. Finally, the man stopped, and turned to me. His face was pale, and speckled again with some blood, and his amber eyes flickered over to mine. There must have been something on my face, because a slow smirk spread on the bastard's face as he slowly sauntered over to me, his hips moving suggestively.

"Like something you see Quincy boy?" he asked in a lilting tone. I scowled.

"Feh. Let's just say you're not my type," I spat at the man. He knelt so he was at eye level with me and cupped my face gently and snickered.

"You're amusing," he remarked, slowly dragging his fingers along my jaw line. A shudder escaped from my body as I felt the skin tingle. To distract myself, I tugged at the bonds keeping my wrists above my head. I really wanted to stand up… my back hurt and my legs were stiff. "Are you in pain?"

"Che," I retorted, turning away from the man. Like hell I was going to tell him anything.

"Oh, don't be so difficult Quincy boy, we need to communicate," the man almost pleaded, but it sounded too mocking to be sincere. I snorted. "You don't believe me? What if I told you I was under direct orders not to kill you?"

Orders? Orders meant that there was a hierarchy. Orders meant that there was a more powerful vampire(s) than this one. Orders meant information.

"Oh my, that seems to have caught your attention Quincy boy," the man smirked, leaning in closer to my face. I tried to pull away as much as I could, but he just kept maintaining the same distance to my face. "Something wrong? It's not like I'm contagious,"

"Get away from me," I retorted. The man tilted his head, but did not comply.

"No, I don't really want to. The look on your face is quite enjoyable, see, and you happen to have an appetizing smell," he purred, licking his lips slowly. God he has a long tongue. Wait, what? Ech. Sinful thoughts. "Hmm? Is my little Quincy having some difficulties?"

"Difficulties?" I repeated, scowling. "No, I was just deciding how to kill you,"

The man leaned even closer until his nose was right next to my ear. He breathed softly, causing me to stiffen.

"Little Quincy boy, you shouldn't lie to me," he murmured, right in my ear. A shudder ran through my body and I felt oddly light headed. "Did you know something Quincy…?" the man splayed his hand across my chest, and a soft, warm feeling spread across my body. "I was ordered not to kill you…" Suddenly pain, like five iron vices across my chest and a thousand hot needles in my limbs burst through my body, causing me to jerk and bite back a scream. "But he never said anything about hurting you," The pain subsided quickly, and I fell limp, gasping, Sweat trickled down my back and I felt cold all over. I stared at the ground, and the man forced my chin up to meet his eyes, those awful amber eyes that bored into my mind and soul.

"Who… are you," I managed to squeeze out, trying to keep my eyes from watering. The man smirked again.

"You may call me… Szayel Aporro Granz,"

WHEEEEEEEE MYSTIC EYES WHEEEEEE

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

So yeah. This be Spiraling Madness biatches! Hah!

This took me a bit to write… just because I would get stuck. Especially on the boring expository bits. I was tempted to just jump in to Uryuu waking up in Szayel's lab, but then I thought 'non… I was really vague as to some stuff. So exposition be good.'

So indeed. Here I be…

I intend on sticking a quasi lemon in this. Just be forewarned. I also intend on referencing this story in the main Love Lies Bleeding.

If you put mooncakes somewhere in your review of Love Lies Bleeding, that means you read the side story and get a cookie. Or you could just review this story and get a cookie too.


	2. Chapter 2

Spiraling Madness: A Love Lies Bleeding Side Story

By Inuyoshie

(From Szayel's eyes)

He's so… lively.

Most humans I take into my personal labs are heavily sedated, under hypnosis or anemic. I admit, I am quite rough on my toys. But this one struggled so much… it was quite exciting. When I used my form of hypnosis on the boy he seemed to struggle even more, like a fly caught in a web. How cute.

Most of my toys are darker than this one. I never really saw the appeal of pale skin before now… it's quite soft, and I can see the veins very clearly. Like wax paper… and the reactions this boy is giving me are highly amusing, his desperate attempts to disguise his arousal.

Poor little Quincy boy.

I carried the boy away from his earlier position, chained up while he watched me dissect some poor fool who came across one of my underground labs. I have several of those you know, labs. Quite useful. My favourite is within Lord Aizen's grounds, underneath the mansion above. It's my favourite because it's quite simple, but has a homey feel about it. A good lab should have a homey feel to it, at least to the scientist residing in it. Some days I can't relax unless the scent of blood and disinfectant is in the air, much like some humans cannot relax without some sickly apple cinnamon air freshener plugged in.

Anyways. I lay the boy on my bed as I went to go change out of my clothing (which was filthy). When I returned in a crisp, fresh uniform the boy was no longer on my bed. He was still in the room (I locked the door) but I couldn't quite see him.

"Quincy boy, Quincy boy," I called out calmly. It's not like he could run from me. IN fact, a good hunt is fun every once in a while. "Where are you…?"

My gorgeous voice bounced off of my walls, echoing slightly. No sound followed it. I frowned, glancing around, and then smirked. I began to walk, slowly, leisurely, pacing about my room. I even stopped to take off my shoes, tossing them in a corner. As I was about to make another round around my bed, a pale hand shot out from under my bed and grabbed my ankle.

"Hm?" I remarked calmly as he pulled.

I was not expecting the strength and actually was knocked down on my side as the Quincy pulled. I let him, a slight smirk on my face as he pulled me under the bed.

"Ha." He hissed at me. I smirked.

"Now what do you intend on doing to my poor, helpless form?" I asked him mockingly. The boy's eyes widened as I pinned him easily to the ground. "You didn't really think that through, now did you?" I murmured in his ear. He shuddered under me. "Hmm…"

His heart was hammering, like a caged butterfly. I could feel his pulse throbbing under me, especially once I pressed my face to his neck. The Quincy smelled delicious, a cool sharp scent. Like… juniper, almost. And fancy shampoo, being a doctor's son must have some perks.

"What are you, a dog? Why do you keep sniffing me?" the boy spat at me.

"How rude," I replied, frowning. "I have been very kind to you and all you do is insult me!"

"Kind? You have me pinned under your bed!" he retorted.

"You're the one who pulled me here," I replied calmly, moving down so that my lips brushed against his neck. The boy stiffened instantly, his heart rate increasing. "My my, aren't we jumpy?"

"Get off of me." He growled, trying to pull off the steely ordering voice but failing miserably. I chuckled and licked his throat slowly, making the nerves under me tingle. My brand of hypnosis is based off of touch and sensation, making situations like this one quite enjoyable… almost maddening.

The boy squirmed under me, uncomfortable. I smiled against his throat, containing a shudder. Lord Aizen said I can't kill him. Really, not killing a human is easy. I know plenty of things to keep this Quincy alive. Also, 'alive' by what definition? My fangs pierced the boy's neck very gently, drawing minute amounts of blood. Centuries of practice and surgical skill really do pay off in the bedroom. The boy let out a soft grunt of pain as I lapped the pearls of blood up gently, tasting it slowly. The blood was very rich for a human, making me hum slightly in response. I widened the hole slightly, being careful about how much blood to take from him. If it spilled all over my floor I won't be able to sleep for weeks.

The boy hissed, and I frowned. I must have widened the hole too rapidly. I gave the wound a quick lap and glanced at the boy's face, his wide eyes and his slightly parted lips. A slow smirk curled across my face as I leaned in, brushing my lips against his. The boy's eyes snapped open and he jerked back violently, hitting his head on a leg of my bed and letting out a cry of pain. I frowned and pulled him back closer to me, reaching up through his hair to feel for an injury. I felt no blood, just soft, silky hair under my fingertips. Still, the boy seemed to curl in pain, so I paused.

"Wh-why are you stopping?" he hissed out.

"What, you want me to continue?" I replied easily, smirking. The boy scowled.

"No. You're being too decent," he retorted.

"I am?" I remarked, taking another lick of blood. He stiffened, and I kept my mouth over the wound. Gradually, he relaxed.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked softly after a moment. His vocal cords made his neck hum. I sighed softly, pulling my mouth away.

"Doing what?" I asked him in a disapproving tone. Incomplete questions lead to incomplete answers.

"That bite… doesn't hurt," he clarified.

"Oh that. Hypnosis," I replied easily, pressing my lips to the wound again.

"Hypnosis?" the boy repeated, a startled tone seeping into his voice. I sighed again.

"Yes. Hypnosis. It's not like Lord Aizen's hypnosis… it's more… subtle," I told him, splaying my hand across his chest and sending a surge of energy under his skin. He shuddered and made a soft noise in his throat that made me quirk a brow. "Did you say something Quincy boy?"

"N-no," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. In the dark I could see his blush. I leaned in so that I was hovering just above his face.

"Really…?" I breathed gently.

"R-R-really," he stammered back. I smirked.

"I see," I remarked, going back to his neck only to find the wound clotted. I sighed and wrapped my arms around the boy's waist. He promptly stiffened again. "Relax boy," I ordered, sliding out from under the bed and picking him up. In the light of the room he looked… different somehow. He seemed paler, his face with a healthy flush mantling his cheeks. His glasses were askew on his nose, giving him the general look of someone who just got ravaged. I lay him on my bed gently and stretched my back.

Not yet.

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Oh baby! Our kitten Ginger just walked all over my shoulder. Now she's in front of my computer.

This chapter was brought to you by a random rant about slavery in the Congo, from English class. We are reading Heart of Darkness. Meh. Hands chopped off.

Writing Szayel is fun. He's such a drama queen… I totally heard his voice (the English dub) in my head while I was writing this. Is that a bad thing? Perhaps. If I start actually conversing with it and it converses with me, then we'll have problems. Really. Okay? Good good.

Thank you to all who read this. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Spiraling Madness: A Love Lies Bleeding Side Story

By Inuyoshie

Chapter Three

(From Uryuu's eyes)

I've heard it said that if a person spends long enough without interaction, they go crazy.

I highly doubt talking to myself in the bathroom mirror counts as interaction, but that's the best I have.

I have no clue how long it has been. All I know is that I woke up lay neatly on this bed (I presume it belongs to that pink haired bastard) with the doors locked.

Szayel Aporro. That was his name. His room was lined with books, medical journals and diaries, some of which I recognized (the medical journals) others which I found slightly disturbing (the diaries). The floors were hardwood, stained a cherry red very close to black. The sheets were black and purple but the walls were a stark white colour.

There were no clocks.

There was, however, a bathroom attached to the room, where I got water from. The medicine cabinet was filled with dark coloured bottles that bore no labels, so I daren't try to see what was inside of them. I deduced that one of the bottles had aspirin only by the tangy vinegar smell the bottle gave off after opening.

I arranged and rearranged the bottles. I took two showers and one bubble bath. (The bubbles were pink. I felt rather undignified). I read through the medical journals, sparing some smiles at the snide comments Szayel would scribble in the margins ("The brain tumor could easily have been removed by a seven inch long needle inserted into the pupil you sappy, overdramatic chemotherapy-happy moron.")

No matter how much I tried to distract myself, the awful fear still lingered in my stomach.

What if I was trapped here forever?

I mean, Szayel could have died or something, and then I could be in here for months without anyone noticing me! My stomach hurt from being hungry, I felt like I could tap my stomach and it would make a sound similar to a drum.

And then, the hunger pangs stopped.

I wasn't sure if I should be happy or not- I mean, I didn't miss the pain, but… you know, when you are dying of hypothermia, right before the end you're supposed to feel warm, so…

It was hard to move too. I was having difficulties moving from the bed to the bathroom to get some water. The bed was really comfortable, see and… I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not half of the time. I could hear my father yelling at me, my friends at school (whom I rarely associated with I should add) Ichigo… I was cold. I wrapped myself in blankets and waited.

Maybe someone would come for me. Hell, if it was Szayel with drug laced pasta I'd take that.

Or maybe I'd die. Slowly and pathetically, from starvation.

Something was touching the back of my neck. It felt warm, buzzing, like it had some kind of energy in it. Maybe it did. Did it? Was it there? Was any of it-

"Quincy… Ishida… Uryuu, get up…"

Focus… I focused in and saw that pink haired bastard, Szayel Aporro, hovering over me with an odd look on his face.

"… What do you want?" I muttered. Part of me was screaming at me to be hostile, least he get the wrong idea and-

"Hm, your blood sugar is dangerously low," Szayel remarked casually, licking his finger.

"Wha-"

"Come on," I felt something like iron grab the side of my arm and yank me up. I stumbled into warm arms and closed my eyes for a moment.

The next thing I knew, I was on a table with an IV in my arm, and Szayel recording statements about the state I was in into some whirly sounding thing. My vision was all blurry- was I wearing my glasses? I tried to reach up and see, but my arm wouldn't move.

"Why won't it move?" I asked, quite lucidly.

"Because you're half starved," Szayel replied calmly. "Did you eat anything odd?"

"I make it… a habit… to not put strange objects into my mouth," I muttered. I heard Szayel chuckle and frowned slightly.

"I will keep that in mind, Quincy," he purred at me. I was pretty tired, but awake enough to recognize an innuendo when I heard one.

"Feh." I muttered. "Coming up with a witty response takes too much energy,"

"Then save it for another day. My sedatives could seriously damage your liver in your current state," I was told. Without a further comment, I passed out.

The strange thing about passing out is that when you wake up, it feels like only a few minutes have passed. However, when I sat up, the taste on the inside of my mouth told me otherwise.

I was still connected to an IV, but felt much better. My stomach and head both didn't hurt, and my muscles were stiff, but not horrifyingly weak like before.

"Awake! Awake! Ishida's Awake!" a high pitched voice exclaimed. I glanced over the edge of my bed and noticed two small, blobby like things bouncing up and down. They honestly looked like marshmallows with heads and limbs.

With remarkable speed, Szayel stepped into the room (which I think was different from the one I was first brought into, but it's hard to tell).

"You're awake? Excellent how are you feeling?" he asked sharply. I blinked.

"You're asking me how I'm feeling?" I asked.

"Yes. Do I need to simplify the question for you-"

"No, I'm feeling fine." I grumbled back. The man nodded, reaching over and checking my vitals quickly. It felt rather odd... since my father was a doctor; I wasn't generally in even slightly similar situations such as this. He was of the 'suck it up' mentality when it came to me.

"You seem to have recovered," Szayel remarked.

"Brilliant deduction," I muttered back. "Why'd you lock me up anyways?"

"I forgot about you," Szayel replied nonchalantly. My glare intensified. "I'm not used to having a pet,"

"Humph," I muttered, annoyed. Pet indeed.

Something cold snapped around my wrist. I jumped, and noticed a copper band clamped there.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"It's to monitor your body temperature, among other things. This way, if such a situation happens again, I shall be notified," Szayel remarked primly, walking out. I glared after him.

What kind of shit was this? I pulled at the bangle, trying to get it off to no avail. The seam was incredibly tiny; it took a while for me to find it. All I had to do was find a paperclip or something, and the thing would be off of me.

In the back of my head I knew the bangle was probably a good idea, but I was pissed. He called me his pet! That was completely uncalled for! If anything he's the animal, not me!

The bangle lay heavily on my wrist, mocking me, just like its creator. I fought with it until my fingers ached.

And all the while, I swear He was laughing at me.

-/

Inuyoshie's after the chapter dance festival of doom.

Heya everybody! Here is the third installment of Spiraling Madness!

Took a really long time to write. I got stuck in spots, so if it's a little choppy that's why. T-T

But I got to research starvation! Slow starvation is much more fun though, which makes me sad. Maybe I'll write about it some other time.

Yeah.

So, smexy stuff next chappie, I promise~ I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
